September stories
by YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: A collection of 30 one shots. One for each day of September following the 30 day OTP challenge topics. Merthur. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello September! I'm back from America finally so anyone following weakness can expect an update later this month. This is the 3O day OTP challenge and it is Merthur, so, if slash isn't your thing…you were warned. Also If I don't update then it means I was too busy and two wil be coming the next day.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**A/N Author notes**

**Enjoy!**

Day 1: Holding hands.

Arthur had held Merlin's hand hundreds of times throughout their time together. Reassuring touch that lasted only seconds, pulling each other from the ground (but not into a hug), and, when one or the other was injured, helping them onto their horse. This was of course common when you were a danger-magnet prince and his secret sorcerer. Merlin knew though that this time was different.

Arthur's hand was lightly curled around his; his thumb lightly ghosting over the back of Merlin's hand. He stared down at Merlin, who refused to meet his eyes, with kindness and understanding. He knew that Merlin was afraid because he was as well (of course Arthur would never admit that).

Tears were pooling in Merlin's eyes as his body began to gently shake. There wasn't a high chance of Gaius surviving and it was destroying Merlin. Gaius had been like a father to him when he had none. He had been treating an outbreak in one of the outer villages when a group of bandits and sorcerers had attacked; Gaius had been badly injured trying to protect his patients. The sounds of pained moans and gasps coming from the next room elevated Merlin's fear until he couldn't think anymore. Merlin didn't notice when Arthurs hand slipped gently into his but he finally looked up when Arthur's hand squeezed his gently.

"It's okay Merlin. You know Gaius, nothing'll defeat him. " Arthur's eyes held sympathy but there was also pain too it was then that Merlin understood. Gaius had always been there for Arthur too. Merlin held tighter onto Arthurs hand and together they waited for news, never letting go of their conjoined hands.

**A/N: Done! This is the first of 30. I'm not too happy with this one but I haven't written anything in a while and its all good practise, right?**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	2. Day 2: Cuddles

**A/N: Okay so this is supposed to be a challenge, right? So, I've decided that I can't use the same writing style twice in a row. That means that it's more exciting for you and me. This one is from the point of view of one of the other knights.**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Day 2: Cuddling

The hunting trip was routine; nothing that we hadn't done before. It was nearing sundown when Prince Arthur finally took down the deer that we had been stalking all day. It had been comical really with all of the princes' excuses. No matter how hard the Prince tried he never seemed to aim straight. _"The arrow was poorly made!"_ "_Stop being so loud Merlin, you're startling the animals!"_ Looking up through the trees I could see the light fading and I ,knowing that it was near time to head back, called up to the Prince. A sudden crash from the bushes to the left of me caught my attention before bandits rushed our hunting party. I quickly dismounted from my horse and around me I could see the other knights and merlin do the same before the first bandits were upon me.

The battle was bloody, rough and dirty. No one was fighting fair, even us knights, so greatly outnumbered we put away with chivalry and focussed on taking down as many enemies as possible. Occasionally I would catch a glimpse of the Prince or even Merlin holding a sword before another weapon would be thrust into my face. The smell of blood was hanging strongly in the air afterwards, thankfully none of my fellow knights had been injured, any remaining bandits had fled the scene upon the realisation that they could not win against the best Camelot had to offer.

A sudden shout stops my memories of the battle short. I turn towards the Prince in fear that he had been injured. He had not. _Merlin. _The princes' shout echoes my thoughts as he drops to his knees next to the fallen servant. It's not the first, nor will it be the last time, that I wonder about more between them. We are ordered to make camp in the clearing ahead.

All of us were relived to find out that Merlin was fine. He explained that _"Even shallow head wounds bleed a lot and it's not as bad as it looks." _But I could still tell that Arthur was worried. It was as I was falling asleep however that I noted, on the other side of the now out fire, Arthurs' arm wrapped tightly around Merlin as if protecting him from further harm. The two were whispering quietly to each other although I couldn't hear what. Smiling I closed my eyes to sleep. _I was right_. My grin grew wider upon realising that the other knights owed me a _lot_ of money.

**End.**

**A/N: So technically the cuddles were only at the end but I did want to try something different for this one. Tell me what you thought if you are so inclined. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	3. Day 3: Gaming

**A/N: Wow I am so surprised that this has so many followers and favourites! Thank you all! So, day three will be only dialogue. I'm having a lot of fun with these style changes! Oh and I completely forgot but…**

**I don't own Merlin nor any other the characters. None of this is based on real people yada yada yada. Better late than never, right? **

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

Day 3: Watching a movie/playing a game

"So what is this?"

"It's called a video game Arthur."

"I know what it's called _Mer_lin! I asked what this is."

"Oh, this is new. I think it's called…yeah it's called Dead island."

"Why is it called…Oh gods what the hell is _that_?!"

"Arthur calm down it's just a zombie."

"A what?! You play this for entertainment?! "

"Well yeah people in this time find horror fun. Just come back from around that couch and we'll. Arthur. I'm serious, what are you doing."

"Nothing."

"Are you…are you afraid of zombies?"

"No."

"Oh you actually are! The great Arthur Pendragon terrified by the thought of the undead!"

"Shut up Merlin. I'm not…what the hell was that sound!"

"I just killed one."

"Killed one? How?"

"Look it's the point of the game to kill them and, even if you die, you come straight back."

"So, they can be defeated by that thing in your hands?"

"The controller? Yeah."

"Oh okay then."

"Are you going to come out now? Come on Arthur, you know I'll protect you."

**A/N Thanks for reading! This was actually the easiest chapter so far! I hope you enjoy the different styles and if one is your favourite style, how about telling me. Thanks!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	4. Day 4: On a date

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this is late. I had real trouble writing this for some reason. Today I will be updating three times to make up for it! I didn't have any time yesterday to write two and I forgot to post the first (fourth) sorry!**

**BookAddict67 thank you for all your reviews! If you really want the other POV's then maybe I can fit them in, or as a separate fic? **

**Thank you to anyone else who reviewed too!**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

Day 4: Going on a date

"This isn't a date Merlin."

"Of course it's not. We're just going out for dinner and a movie. We haven't been dating for weeks either." Merlin's smirk contradicted his words and Arthur knew that he could never win when Merlin was like this. They weren't really…dating as such: that's why this couldn't be a date. If word ever got around to his father that he and Merlin were more than 'just friends' then; well Arthur didn't know what would happen. Merlin's smile threatened to split his face in half, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Arthur was pretty sure that he may start jumping if they didn't leave soon.

"_Come on _Arthur! Let's go already!" Arthur finished tying his shoes and Merlin immediately pulled him out the door. Arthur couldn't hold back his fond grin.

At the theatre.

"That was…the worst movie ever!"

"Merlin."

"No seriously Arthur, I can't believe that they would end it that way!" Arthur looked down on a fuming Merlin, if he kept shouting Arthur wondered if smoke might come out of his overly large ears. Instead he smiled and lightly brushed their fingers together, he knew this would calm Merlin. He looked away from the movie theatre where some performers were setting up a show and a large crowd was already forming. Then the perfect idea struck him.

"Let's forget dinner."

"What?" Merlin asked clear panic in his voice. "It's fine! The movie was great jus-"

Arthur interrupted him with a quick kiss, chaste and sweet (but hurried as to avoid any paparazzi that would love proof that Arthur was gay).

"Come on. Let's go look at that." Arthur pointed towards the growing crowd and, when Merlin spotted the source and his eyes lit up, he knew that Merlin was going to love it.

Merlin had always been fascinated by magic. Since they were kids and Arthur bought him a magic kit for his birthday; the only problem was that Merlin couldn't pull off the tricks to save his life whereas Arthur had been reasonably good at them.

The performers show was full of lights and colour and beauty. All of the women were gorgeous and the men too but Arthur mostly stared at Merlin during the show. The lights, flashes and small explosions cast a gentle glow onto Merlin's face that made him look almost ethereal. Merlin's quiet gasps of wonder and joy, his mouth spread into a wide smile full of childlike wonder, and his eyes. Arthur had always loved Merlin's eyes. Arthur had always loved Merlin. As the thought hit him he jerked his hand away from Merlin's suddenly. He couldn't be in love with Merlin. This couldn't last. His father.

"Arthur? Is something wrong?"

_Merlin._

"No, nothing." Arthur smiled reassuringly at Merlin but he couldn't help but think how the worry on Merlin's face had scared him. _Maybe it's okay to be a little bit in love with Merlin._

**A/N Done! Oh my gosh this was difficult! I just couldn't think of a good date and then I thought 'Magic show!' this morning. Hope you liked it and the next two (Friday's and Saturday's) will be up later!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**A/N: Hi! Sorry again that this is late! Some of you may have noticed the rating change. This is mostly because of days 12 and 30. This is first person Arthur POV speaking to Merlin.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**

Day 5: Kissing

The first time I kissed you I think your heart stopped. I couldn't tell you why I did it. You just looked beautiful (I know you'd rather I said handsome). As the clouds above parted the light through the window hit your face and you smiled. I'm pretty my mind blanked because before I knew it I was pulling away from kissing you. Then you opened your mouth and closed it and repeated this motion again and again before your face erupted with red and you all but ran from the room. Perhaps I should have been sad, instead I was smiling.

Since then I think you've learned to accept it. I don't want you to accept it. I want you to want it. You let me kiss you. It's just a gentle press of lips because I won't ask for more and you won't give it.

Other than this, everything is the same. The same banter flies between us and it's still just the same. You're still awful at your chores and I'm still a prince. I think that we'll continue this way forever sometimes.

I'm still waiting for the day when he kisses back.

**A/N Done! This one turned out kinda sad. :/ One more today!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	6. Day 6: Wearing each others clothing

**A/N This is just speech because I don't have a lot of time. I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow but I'll try my best.**

**Enjoy!**

Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes.

"Merlin. What did you do?"

"Urh nothing. It'll probably be fine if we just take them off."

"I can't get them off."

"…I can't either."

"So we're stuck wearing each other's clothing. For how long?"

"Um the spell says…a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A day."

"I can't go to the council meetings dressed as a peasant! And you can't wear my clothes to do your chores."

"What? Why not? Its fine I'll wash them after."

"Honestly Merlin, you are an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Well yes but…wait no."

**A/N Done! This one is awful but I only have about 10 minutes. Thanks for reading!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	7. Day 7: Cosplay

**A/N I'm really sorry for all of the modern AU's and reincarnations but really the challenge wasn't made for old fashioned themes. Anyway, this is written in third person. I tried to keep it in present tense too. They aren't going as anime characters but meh.**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

Day 7: Cosplaying

Living for thousands of years meant that unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) Merlin had no choice but to watch every movie ever. Waiting for Arthur did of course get a bit boring. The only problem was when Merlin became hooked on one of these movies because he always wanted to, well, 'dress up' or 'cosplay'. Before Arthur's return Merlin had never had anyone to dress up with, thus, now that Arthur was back, there was nothing stopping him.

"I am not wearing that." There is no way that Arthur is going to dress up as a sorcerer. The 'cosplay' in Merlin's hands is a black robe, white button up shirt, with a green and silver tie, and black trousers. Merlin has already dressed; the only difference was that his tie was red and gold.

"But Arthur, you'd make a perfect Draco!"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"It's not that, it's who! Who that is."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is it?"

Merlin proceeded to explain the entire Harry Potter saga to Arthur, including something called Drarry. Merlin glances at the clock and his entire person freezes. They only have an hour to get to the convention. Arthur catches the look in Merlin's eyes and turns to run. He is too late and he is frozen. When Arthur's body is returned to him he sees himself, already dressed in the 'Draco' outfit completely against his will, in the mirror. He looks good. The Merlin in the mirror smirks at him.

"Told you cosplay was a good idea." Merlin runs from the room avoiding a flying cup and an Arthur in pursuit. Some things never change.

**A/N Done! Sorry if the modern time setting is annoying. Most others from now will be in the past!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**A/N Gosh I'm so far behind! I promise I'll post more! This chapter includes an OC, I know, I know, but I wanted something from a completely unknown perspective.**

"Speaking"

**Enjoy!**

Day 8: Shopping

Camelot's market is always a busy, noisy, and bustling atmosphere. The sounds of venders shouting their wares out to passing townspeople in the hope that they will buy the goods mixes with the hatter of the public but on busy days like these you can always expect to see a couple arguing: today will be no different.

Rosalind had always loved observing. There was nothing more interesting than watching the others around her. As a sick child she had never been able to go out and find friends of her own, so she spent her life looking at the people through the window. Right now she was watching the Prince and his manservant (although she had her suspicions) argue over something. Rosalind couldn't quite make out what they were saying from where she was because she had to stay inside.

A violent coughing fit drew her away from the window and towards the cloth on the table; she wiped away the blood carefully from her mouth and ran back to her vantage point. Where had they gone? The Prince and Merlin (?) had moved out of her view. Rosalind leant as far out of the window as she possibly could without falling to the ground below her. Hearing voices below her she looked down. The Prince and his manservant were directly below her! She leant down carefully to listen.

"What is this Merlin?" The Prince was holding a red rag that seemed as if it used to be a shirt, which was covered in dirt.

"Uh, it's your shirt. Honestly can't you even recognise your own clothing anymore, Arthur?" Arthur? That was interesting.

"Well, Merlin, now you're going to buy me a new one. You ruined it after all!" She smiled as the Prince (_Arthur_) and Merlin continued to fight. She was almost about to look away when she saw something that almost started another coughing fit. _They kissed!_

She quickly looked away from the private moment as her face began to heat up. Turning back to the window she watched as the couple walked towards the vendors, presumably for a new shirt. _Wait until Gwaine hears about this._

**A/N Done. No more OC's unless you want them, k?**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**A/N This is from Merlin's POV. Thanks for reading!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends.**

_I knew this was a bad idea. _Merlin looked up over his glass of mead to where Gwaine was grilling Arthur relentlessly on how he would treat Merlin. Merlin didn't know how Gwaine found out about them; he didn't really want to know either. Ever since Gwaine had found out he had been teasing Arthur every chance he got, which of course meant that Arthur kept complaining to Merlin.

Now though, Gwaine had decided that the Knights, Merlin, and Arthur were going to go to the tavern and "have a good time." Merlin was not having a good time. Most of the Knights had gotten drunk not long after they left, Gwaine was his usual _charming _self, Merlin had barely touched his drink, and Arthur had gotten so drunk that nearly everyone in Camelot knew they were a couple. The lack of surprise had been surprising though.

"So, when did you to get together Princess?" Merlin focused back on the conversation at hand. As the only sober person here, Merlin felt that it would be best for him to control the conversation topics.

"Not a Princess! Merlin's the Princess!"

"Oh, Merlin the Princess then?" Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Merlin, quite frankly, want to die.

"Okay Arthur. I think you've had enough." Merlin attempted to pull Arthur away from the table but Arthur pulled him onto his lap instead. Gwaine hollered and soon the entire tavern was catcalling at them.

"Oi Arthur. Got yourself a damsel in distress." A random voice shouted from the throng of drunks surrounding them and Merlin, deciding that his reputation was unsalvageable, leant up and whispered quietly in Arthur's ear. Whatever it was, it was enough to have Arthur significantly more sober and willing to leave Gwaine alone in the bar.

He catcalls followed them down the road as Merlin manoeuvred Arthur back to the castle.

"We are never going drinking again. I knew there was a reason I never go there."

"But Merlin, Gaius says you're always in the tavern." Arthur stopped stumbling along and stood with a frown. Merlin glanced at Arthur; he didn't look like he was going to let this go. _Damn it Gaius._

**A/N Done. I think this chapter sucks. Oh well, maybe you enjoyed it?**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	10. Day 10: Animal ears

**A/N This is second POV Merlin! I'm really far behind but I will get all 30 one shots up!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

*animal noise*

Day 10: Animal ears

You vaguely remembered a situation like this occurring once before. Well, not vaguely in fact you were sure that exactly the same thing had happened before; the only difference being the small cat ears nettled in your own black hair.

Arthur's speaking to you but you can't pay attention. Everything in the room seems to have taken on a new meaning; the light coming from the window is warm to sleep in, everything shiny just looks so fun, it's moving so it must die, and, most importantly, Arthur looks so comfy to curl up on. You decide to do just that and move closer.

"Merlin you *woof* idiot are you *bark*ing mad (Puns). *Howl* am I meant to meet my Father like this?" You ignore him; it's probably not important or urgent. However, the bark instinctively worried you. It's Arthur. He would never hurt you intentionally.

Arthur is sat down in one of the chairs by the table. You examine him carefully as you move closer; you don't want to startle him in case he moves. Arthur stops speaking once you're kneeling in front of him.

"Merlin?" You rub your face on his knee and he rests his hand on your head. Purring contentedly you nuzzle into his touch against your sensitive ears. You sit like that, with your head resting on his knee and his hand on your ears, until the sun sets and the spell breaks. If anyone came to check on you, you did not notice, too caught in your cat-like instincts to care.

**A/N Done! Still behind but this fic is NOT abandoned! **

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**A/N This'll be pretty simple because I need to catch up!**

"Speaking"

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis.

Arthur had been confused at first about what exactly a 'Kigurumi' is. It's a type of 'onsie' or a one piece suit for casual or sleepwear and its name means 'to wear' a 'stuffed toy'. Arthur had even less of a clue why Merlin was trying to stuff him into one.

"Aren't you glad you tried one?"

Unfortunately, Merlin's pouting face had been more than enough to get him into one of the ridiculous things.

**A/N Honestly I have no muse for this chapter but the next one will be better!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	12. Day 12: Making out

**A/N: So this is where the rating goes up a little. This will be first person from Merlin's POV addressing Arthur. **

**Enjoy!**

Day 12: Making out.

I've been kissed before but it's never been like this. It was always innocent (kisses stolen from girls in the village on summer evenings) or almost unfeeling (drunken kisses, accidental kisses, even mistaken identity kisses). Kissing you is nothing like that. There's no way we could call this innocent; tongues and teeth and _gods don't stop kissing me or I'll die. _The only way I'd ever get drunk is if I actually went to the tavern, which (despite what you may think) I have only been in twice. It's never accidental. There's no way that I wouldn't be able to recognise you. So, kissing you is a different thing entirely.

Sometimes it's downright dirty. I'm pushed into alcoves, against desks, onto beds, and held against a wall. You're always either forceful or sweet and the kisses never fail to make my head spin. I never want them to stop at times. You're everywhere. Tongue in my mouth, hands in my hair, body flush against mine. You're in my head always. You've never asked permission but I never want you to stop.

**A/N I'll try to post again soon. **

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


End file.
